Married To My BestFriend
by schmurles
Summary: Ross and Laura are bestfriends ever since they were in elementary school. But what happens when Laura and Ross goes to highschool during their senior year and Laura is dating a jock named Jason. What happens when Ross confess his love to Laura. And what happens when they both are arranged in a marriage? Will they both love each other or be just friends again? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

Married To My BestFriend

Chapter 1

I Own Nothing Except The Storyline!

No One's POV

Ross and Laura are best friends ever since they were in middle school, but now they are a senior in high school. Laura already had a boyfriend a sweet and charming one. While Ross doesn't have any girlfriend because he was waiting for someone or the one. At Marino High School with Ross and Laura walking to school from the parking lot laughing.

"Ross you are so funny," Laura laughed as she turns her head to him.

"What? It's for reals, I didn't know that until he told me," Ross laughed.

"What's so funny?" ? asked as he walks up to them.

"Well, Ross told me something about you that you didn't tell anyone and I was laughing," Laura laughed as she turns to ?.

"Hey Jason, Ross was just talking about you," Laura stopped laughing.

"About what?" Jason asked.

"What you told me last night," Ross answered.

"Oh, that was a mistake, I was drunk and you guys dared me," Jason argued.

"I hope it was." Laura smiled.

"Well, I think we should go before we are late," Ross suggested. They all went to school during lunch.

"Hey, so since you are free tonight, do you want to go a party with me?" Jason asked.

"Me, sure why not," Laura answered.

"And tell Ross to come also," Jason suggested.

"Don't worry, I'm coming also," Ross smiled as he pops out from behind them.

"Hey, since you are going, can you come pick us up at 8;00," Jason suggested.

"Sure," Ross smiled. After lunch and after school was out, today was Friday and Ross went home to get ready and it was already night time.

"Honey, where are you going?" Mrs. Lynch asked as she is making food.

"I'm going to a party with Laura," Ross answered as he fix his hair.

"Oh, so you and Laura are going to a party?" Mrs. Lynch asked.

"Yeah, me and her boyfriend," Ross answered.

"Oh, Laura has a boyfriend?" Mrs. Lynch asked.

"Bye mom," Ross smiled kissed her cheek and left with his keys. He went to go pick up Laura and then he went to go pick up Jason and they went to the party. They arrived as music is banging outside the house you can hear a mile away. Ross park the car near the side of the tree and they all got out. They went inside and Laura saw Raini and Calum dancing together.

"Hey, do any of you guys like something to drink?!" Jason asked.

"No thanks!" Laura shouted.

"What about you man?!" Jason asked.

"Uh, give me two beers!" Ross answered.

"Alright man coming right up!" Jason shouted as he went to go get the drinks.

"What is wrong with you?!" Laura asked.

"What are you talking about?!" Ross asked.

"You're drinking alcohol!" Laura complained.

"It doesn't really matter does it!" Ross smiled and Jason came back with beers.

"Here you go man!" Jason smiled as he handed the beer to Ross and Laura took one.

"Hey, I'll see you guys later okay!" Jason shouted and he left them. Ross drinks his beer as Laura just looks at him and took a sip and put it on the table and drag Ross out to the front yard and went behind the tree near their car.

"Ross, I don't want you to be an alcoholic like Jason," Laura stated.

"Why?" Ross asked as he takes a sip.

"Because, I want you to be a good person not a bad person," Laura answered.

"Why?" Ross asked.

"Because I care about you," Laura answered.

"That is hard to believe," Ross scoff and takes another sip.

"Stop drinking," Laura ordered.

"Why? Why are you not letting me drink when I want to?" Ross asked.

"Because I don't want to have someone who likes to drink everyday!" Laura answered.

"Why? Your saying like we are going to end up together?" Ross asked.

"It could happen, but I don't want you to do that," Laura stated.

"Laura, how come you seem so interested in me right now huh?" Ross asked.

"I always have been," Laura answered as she looks down and grab the beer from Ross and took a sip.

"What did you say?" Ross asked as he tilt her head to his.

"I have always been interested in you ever since," Laura repeated.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Ross asked.

"Because I was afraid you might think I'm crazy," Laura said.

"I don't think you're crazy, I felt the same I was afraid also," Ross smiled.

"I guess, we're the same," Laura smiled.

"I guess we are," Ross smiled.

"I wonder, do you like me?" Laura asked nervously.

"I don't like you," Ross sighed.

"Oh," Laura said in disappointed as she looks down.

"I love you," Ross smiled as he tilt her head and kissed her. Laura deepens the kiss as well as Ross.

"I love you too," Laura smiled and put her arms around him as he put his arms around her waist.

"Who's there?" Random Guy asked. Ross and Laura froze as they heard it.

"Meow," Ross meow.

"Stupid cat," Random Guy argued and went back to the house.

"That was close," Ross said out in a breath.

"And that was funny," Laura laughed.

"What? Do you want to get caught with me kissing?" Ross asked.

"No," Laura smiled and kissed Ross again.

"So, what happens if Jason found out about us?" Ross asked.

"Well, if he finds us then that's up to him," Laura smiled and kissed him. She puts her arms around him as he put his arms around her waist and their bodies were against each other. Ross went up to her clothes and touched her thighs as he put her legs around his waist.

"Ross, let's go do it somewhere more private," Laura pulled away panting.

"Okay, my parents are home though," Ross said in between kisses.

"My house, my parents are away for a month," Laura suggested.

"Okay," Ross nodded and they both went into the car and Ross drove them to Laura's house. They finally reach as Laura unlock the door and Ross closed on the way in and locked it. He quickly carried Laura bridal into Laura's room and laid her on top her bed as he is on top of her kissing her as he rips her dress off of her and he takes his shirt off and as Laura kisses Ross's abs up and down. Ross laid Laura down and kisses her from her breast and down as she moans with her hands in Ross's hair. He went up again and kissed her.

"Are you sure about this?" Ross asked.

"Yes," Laura nodded.

"Okay," Ross smiled and takes off his pants and boxer as he takes off Laura's panties and thrust in her.

"Are you sure, you don't want your first time to be your boyfriend?" Ross asked.

"Stop asking questions and move in and out," Laura moan.

"If you want me to stop or go gentle just tell me," Ross added.

"Ross, you are already in me, and okay," Laura nodded and Ross thrust Laura as their hips move in sync and Ross leaned down and kissed Laura. Ross got use to it and went harder and faster.

"Gosh Ross, harder," Laura moaned as Ross did what she commanded and they did this for an hour as Ross came inside Laura filling her up and he slept next to her.

"You were in pill right?" Ross asked panting.

"Yeah," Laura panted as she turns to him and kissed him as he replied back. Laura got up and went to the shower.

"Where are you going?" Ross asked as he sit up.

"Im gonna go take a shower you want to come?" Laura teased.

"Yeah," Ross smiled.

"Come on," Laura smiled as she use her index finger and gesture him to come over. Laura turned on the water and they both took a shower until they hear the doorbell rang.

"Are you expecting someone?" Ross asked he looks at her.

"No," Laura answered. Ross got out and took a towel and went downstairs and looked into the hole. It was Jason.

"Shit," Ross whispered and went back upstairs into the bathroom. "It's Jason,"

"What?" Laura exclaimed as she was about to get out.

"Stay in here, I'll be downstairs and act like nothing happen alright," Ross ordered.

"Okay," Laura nodded as Ross went back to the room and picked up his clothes and wear them and fix his hair and went downstairs and turned on the tv and opened the door.

"Ross? What are you doing here?" Jason asked.

Please Review! It's my first Rated M story so I tried my best. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Married To My BestFriend Chapter 2 I Do Not Own Anything Except The Storyline No One's POV "I took Laura home," Ross answered Jason as he walks in and Ross closed the door behind him. "Where's Laura?" Jason asked as he sits down on the couch. "She's upstairs taking a shower," Ross answered as he went into the kitchen and took out a water bottle. "Oh okay," Jason nodded. "I thought you were at the party still," Ross thought. "I was," Jason added. Flashback: "Ross, Laura where are you guys?" Jason asked as he was walking around with a beer in his hand. "Jason my man, how many did you drink?" Random Guy asked. "I don't know probably five," Jason answered trying to look straight. "Nice man," Random Guy smiled. "Have you seen Laura and Ross?" Jason asked. "I think they went home," Random Guys answered. "When?" Jason asked. "An Hour ago," Random Guy answered. "Well, I'm going after them," Jason suggested as he takes another beer and went out. End Of Flashback. "Oh," Ross said if thats all he thinks of. "Who's at the door?" Laura asked as she is walking down the stairs fixing her towel on her head. "Hey babe." Jason smiled. "Hey," Laura smiled as she walks up to Jason and hugged him. "Why did you leave the party early?" Jason asked. "I'm sorry I didn't stayed longer," Laura lied. "It's alright babe, so what are you and Ross doing?" Jason asked. "Uh, we just stayed and watch tv but I went to go take a shower," Laura lied again. "Well, I think I'm going home," Ross added as he stood up. "Take me home Ross," Jason suggested. "Sure," Ross smiled. Jason kissed Laura on the cheek and left. He opened the door while Ross was about to leave when Laura pulled him in and kissed him. "Hurry back," Laura smiled as she pulls away. "I will," Ross smiled and kissed her and left. After Ross took Jason home, Ross went home and asked his mother that he will be at Laura's house and he went back with his clothes. He arrived and Laura was asleep on the couch. Ross smiled and carried her in bridal style and tuck her in her bed. Ross was about to leave when Laura caught his wrist. "Come sleep next to me?" Laura asked. "Fine," Ross sighed, Laura scoot back and Ross slept next to her and they both fell asleep. The next day, Laura woke up and saw that Ross is gone. "Ross? Ross where are you?" Laura asked as she stood up and went downstairs. She smell bacon and eggs. "Hey you finally woke up," Ross smiled as he flip the pancake. "I thought you left me," Laura sighed in relief. "Why would I leave a girl after we had sex, that's just wrong, and besides I called my mom that I'm staying here for a while, but she said that I need to go home because I have this meeting with your parents and mine and your coming also so I have to leave when I wake up but I waited for you," Ross smiled. "Aww, you didn't have to do that," Laura smiled as she went up to Ross and kissed his cheek. "But I want to, and I want a kiss from you though," Ross smiled. "Such a cutie," Laura smiled as she sat down on the stool and they both ate their food, Laura kissed Ross as he leaves. Just a minute after he left her parents came home. "Mom, are we meeting the Lynches for something important" Laura asked. "Yea, and honey I need you to get ready because we're going shopping," Laura's Mom suggested. "Okay," Laura smiled and went to her room and put on her casual clothes and left to the store with her mother. It was night time and they came back and dressed. The Lynch's and Marano's meet together at a fancy restaurant. Ross and Laura sat next to each other while the parents sat across and next to each other. "So mom dad, what are we doing here?" Ross asked looking at them. "Well, we and Laura's parents had thought of something while you guys were young, and we wanted to get you guys engaged, but you two were still young so we couldn't," Mrs. Lynch answered. "And we thought if you guys are old enough we will make an arrangement of having you and Laura getting marred," Mrs. Marano added. "What do you mean?" Laura asked curiously. "Well what we are saying is that you and Laura are getting married," Mr. Lynch added. "What?!" Laura and Ross exclaimed. "I think I'll go use the restroom," Laura suggested and she left. "What the hell are you guys thinking?" Ross asked them. "Well, we want what's best for you and Laura," Mrs. Lynch answered. Laura came out of the restroom and head towards them until she heard him. "Me and Laura do not even love each other, and I do not love her, I love her as a friend, why are you guys making us get married if we are not in love," Ross explained. Laura felt a tear coming down to her cheek as their parents saw her. "So that is what you think of me?" Laura asked as Ross turned around and saw Laura, and he was shocked. "L-Laura that's not what I meant," Ross added as he stands up. "Forget it, even what happened that night you were just using me, I cannot believe I fell for that," Laura cried and saw a glass of water, picked it up and threw the water at Ross slap him so much that his side of the lip bleed. She went straight to the exit and left Ross there in shock. "What was she talking about 'that night'?" Mrs. Lynch asked. Ross didn't answer and went after Laura. Their parents followed him and Ross caught up to Laura and grab her arm and made her turned around. He could see here face covered in make up smear. "What do you want?" Laura cried wiping her tears. "Laura please listen to me," Ross plead as he takes both of her hands. "No, I'm done listening to you, I can't believe I fell for that," Laura cried as she got out of his grip. Their parents came out and saw them and listened to what they are talking about. "Laura please, listen to me," Ross pleaded as he took both if her hands again. "No Ross, I cannot believe I was just a fool so you can mess around with, I thought you actually loved me, but you were just lying to me and I regret losing my virginity to you, we are not going to see each other again and I hope you understand because I don't want to see you ever again," Laura cried and she walked away. "No, you can't leave me," Ross cried as he grab Laura's wrist ad pulled them together to hug. She was trying to get away from his grip but he hugs her tighter. Then he looked at her. "Laura please look at me," Ross begged. She looked at him with make up smearing her face. "What do you want?" Laura asked. "You look so pretty even though you have make up smeared on your face," Ross chuckled. "I don't have time for jokes," Laura argued. "Laura, I love you and I always did, what happened in the restaurant was just an act, I didn't want our parents to think like that," Ross added. "You don't have to lie Ross," Laura added. "I'm not lying, and what happen the other night I was really in love with you, I never thought of using you just for sex, I love you more than anything," Ross smiled. "You sure?" Laura asked. Ross smiled and kissed her lips. "I'm sure," Ross smiled as he pulled away. Laura kissed him and she had a smiled on her face. They both pulled away and Ross wipe the make over away and the tears. "Im sorry for being such an ass," Laura apologized. "It's not your fault, it was mine, if I didn't tell you what I thought then this shouldn't happen," Ross added. "I think we should tell our parents because we have to explain what happened inside the restaurant," Laura suggested. "Yeah I think so too," Ross smiled and they both turned around and saw that their parents are looking at them. They both walked over to them. "You both need some explaining to do," Mrs. Lynch suggested. "Well, I think we should think about the marriage," Ross suggested. "And we will let you guys know," Laura added. "And where are you guys going to go?" Mrs. Marano asked. "Well, me and Laura are going to think about it at my house and have some pizza, but don't worry I will take care of her," Ross smiled. "Okay," Mr. Lynch nodded and Ross and Laura went into Ross's car and drove to his house. They both went inside and went downstairs to the basement. "Wow, I cannot believe our parents are making us get married," Ross sighed. "I know, but would you marry if we weren't arranged?" Laura asked. "Laura, why are you asking me this kind of question?" Ross asked as they both sat down on the couch and Ross's leg is on top of Laura's lap. "Well I just wanted to know," Laura answered. "Well, if it's you then yes I would marry you, but if someone else then no," Ross added. "Are you sure?" Laura asked. "Yea," Ross smiled and kissed her. "Good," Laura smiled as she pulled away and kissed him again. "I think we should take a shower," Ross suggested. "Yeah. I think so too, since my face is cover in make up smear and your covered in tea," Laura chuckled. Ross carried Laura in bridal style and they both went up stairs to Ross's room and locked the door and went into the bathroom and they both went to take a shower. Inside the bathroom, Laura took off her clothes as well as Ross, she turned on the water to warm and pull up the lever for the water to shower on top. She went inside as Ross went after her. He hugged her from behind and kissed her neck. She smiled as his hand went down to her thighs. "Ross, we can't do this, what happens if your parents come home?" Laura asked. "Don't worry, they won't, and besides we could fasten the sex up," Ross smiled as he nib on her earlobe. She moan as she turned around and kissed him. She puts her arms around his neck while he put his arms around her waist and move closer to each other. He pinned her on to the wall kissing her down and up. She moans in pleasure as he tasted her. He went back up and kissed her. "Are you on pill?" Ross asked. "Yeah," Laura nodded breathless. "Good," Ross smirked and put it in her. She moaned and bit her bottom lip as he thrust her in and out. "Ross, Laura where are you guys?!" Mrs. Lynch asked. Then Laura and Ross stopped. "Shit, my mom is home," Ross cursed. "I told you we aren't suppose to have sex since your mom is going to come home," Laura told Ross. "I thought they are going to come later," Ross added. "Well we should stop having sex and get out of this bathroom before they notice something," Laura suggested. "Fine, but we are not finished," Ross glared at her and thrust her deeper and got out of her and left her. He came back and gave her a passionate kiss and left. Laura smiled to herself. Ross quickly put back on a towel around his body and opened the door and closed it. "Uh, mom I'm taking a shower!" Ross answered back. "Okay! Where is Laura?!" Mrs. Lynch asked. "She is in my room touching my laptop!" Ross lied. "Okay! We are going out a bit with the Marano's for a while and we brung pizza for you guys also!" Mrs. Lynch yelled back. "Okay!" Ross yelled and went back to his room and locked it. He went back to the bathroom and Laura was still inside. He took off his towel and went in. He hugged her from behind as she startled. "Ross what are you doing?" Laura asked as she turns around. "Well, my parents are going out, so I was wondering we could finish what we started," Ross smiled as he kisses her. His fingers went down to her body and finger inside her. "Oh...Ross," Laura moan. Her legs went numb. "You like that?" Laura asked as Ross went faster. "Mm...hmm," Laura moan. He slip it out and kissed her nipples until they went hard. He slid his manhood inside her. She moan as Ross thrust it in and out. She moan in pleasant as they both hips were in sync. After a while Ross came inside her and they both got out of the bathroom with towels around them. "Hey do you still have my pjs here?" Laura asked Ross as she went to the closet and found her pjs. "You know that I still do," Ross smiled as he put on his pjs and waited for Laura. After that, Ross and Laura took drinks and pizza to the basement and watched movies. Please Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Married To My BestFriend

Chapter 3

I Do Not Own Anything Except The Storyline

**Thanks to those who review my story. I appreciate you guys for reviewing. It gives me the motivation to write more.**

Laura's POV

I woke up in a soft comfy bed, as I looked around, I was in Ross's room. I yawned and looked to my right and saw Ross there sleeping. I get a strang of my hair and used the tip and tickled his nose. He sway his hand making me move away. I tried it again and then out of no where he caught my hand.

"Morning beautiful," Ross smiled.

"Morning," I smiled at him and kissed him. I stood up and walked into the bathroom as he pulled me back.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked smiling as he was on top of me. I can feel the heat between us. As he comes closer and kissed my neck.

"Ross, I need to go take a shower and your mom can come here any minute," I answered him as he lays me on the bed.

"Don't worry, my mom won't come, I want to have some fun with my babe?" He smiled as he starts to nib my neck. I giggle as he is nibbling.

"Well, I'm going to go rake a shower, and you have to stop or I won't marry you," I added.

"Fine, I rather have you marry me instead of not," He sighed and kissed me and I went to the bathroom and took a shower and wear a black t-shirt and a blue jeans. I came out and saw Ross still sleeping and I tip toe to him and jump on top of him as he groan in pain. He flip them as he is on top if her.

"Wake up sleepy head," I smiled as I move a small strand of hair away from his face.

"Why would I wake up when I have this beautiful girl here under me," He smiled sarcastically.

"Well, if you don't get up then I won't give you a kiss everyday when we get married," I said trying to look serious.

"Fine mom," He sighed and got off of me and then came back and kissed me passionately and left to the bathroom. I sighed and smiled and made his bed and went downstairs and saw Stormie making food.

"Morning Laura," Stormie smiled as she looks at Laura and back to her bowl of mixture for pancakes.

"Morning Mrs. Lynch," I smiled as I walked over to her.

"Laura, always call me Stormie, we are practically family," Stormie smiled.

"Okay Stormie. What are you doing?" I asked as I looked over.

"I'm making pancakes to Ross, do you want to help?" Stormie asked mixing it and went to get a pan from the shelf cabinet.

"I would love to," I smiled and went over to her and Stormie put the pan on the stove and the heat on and I scoop a small mixture into a ladle and pour on the pan and start waiting for the other side to golden brown and I flipped it.

Ross's POV

I came out from the bathroom and went to my closet and took. out a yellow t shirt and a rip jean and wear it. I went downstairs and I smell something very delicious. I went into the kitchen and saw Laura and my mom making breakfast. I smiled and then saw something that caught my eyes. PANCAKES! They are making my favorite breakfast. I run to them and was about to take a slice when someone slapped my hand. I look and saw Laura.

"No eating pancakes until everybody gets up," Laura said in a mom tone.

"But the others came home really late and I don't want them to wake up and take all my pancakes away," I whined.

"Fine, but only one slice," Laura sighed and I quickly took one and bite it. I smiled because of the richness of the pancakes. it was warm and sweet just like Laura.

"Now go wake up the others," Stormie suggested.

"Okay," I sighed and went upstairs and knocked on Rydel's door.

"Rydel, wake up, Laura's here!" I shouted.

"Laura's here!" Rydel, Riker and Rocky exclaimed. I quickly run back downstairs and went behind and hugged Laura. Then all the others came down and groan.

"Man, Ross got her," Rydel whined.

"She's mine," I added and smiled as I kissed her cheek. She giggled and I can't help it but smiled. Laura laughed and Ross took Laura's hand and they both sat down on the stool and ate pancakes.

"Ross move I want to sit with Laura," Riker suggested.

"Nope, she is my fianc‚and you cannot sit next to her," I replied shaking my head no.

"Fiance‚? When did she became your fiance‚" Rydel asked as she stops eating her bacon and eggs. Laura My mom and me looked at them.

"Well, we talked yesterday, and you all went out so you guys actually missed it," I answered as I continued eating my pancakes.

"What?! I was going to marry Laura?" Timer exclaimed.

"Dude, we both love each other and besides you have no chance anyway," I answered as I chuckled.

"What? Laura please tell me you're joking?" Riker asked with pleading eyes.

"Sorry Riker, but me and Ross are getting married in two weeks," Laura shrugged as she went to kiss me on the lips and smiled.

"Get a room you two, and besides I can date Laura's sister Vanessa," Riker shrugged as he slouch back.

"But you have to wait since she is not here yet, she is out doing her tv show," Laura said as she continues to eat.

"How come you aren't doing any movies or shows?" Ryland asked as he eats his bacons.

"Well, because I want to spend my time with Ross and Jason but mostly Ross," Laura smiled.

"Well, enough with this chit chat, Ross and Laura and me are her parents are going to the store and find stuff for the wedding which is in two weeks and when we come back I want the house to be clean," Stormie added as she looks at Rocky.

"Why are you looking at me for?" Rocky asked as he looks around with both of his hands in surrender. I saw Laura laughing at him. I looked at her and kissed her cheek.

"Eww don't do that here, this is a place where we eat not PDA," Riker said in a disgusting voice.

"Oh shut up and deal with it," I argued with him sticking my tongue out at him. Laura laughed as me and Laura and my parents went outside and went into the car and drove to Laura's house. Then Laura and her mom came out and we went to the mall. We shop for four hours and I was carrying the shopping bags. I saw Jason at Mini's laughing with his friends, then he saw me. He walked up to me. I looked back and saw that the girls haven't came out yet.

"Hey Ross what are you doing carrying those shopping bags for?" He asked me.

"Uh...," I stuttered.

"Hey Ross come on takes these too," Stormie suggested as Laura came out laughing until she saw Jason.

"Jason! What are you doing here?" She asked as she walks up to Jason and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I wince as I see her kiss him on the cheek.

"I saw Ross here carrying these shopping bags and I came and talked to him. I didn't know you were here," Jason smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"Uh. Ross mom and my mom wanted us to go shopping with them so we went," She lied.

"Oh okay, so are you free tonight?" Jason asked.

"Uh yeah," She answered as she looks at me.

"Great, I'll pick you up at your house at 8," Jason smiles and kissed her cheek and left. I looked at her with blank expressions.

Laura's POV

I looked at Ross and he was hurt.

"Ross are you okay?" I asked him while I touch his arms.

"Uh yeah I'm fine, I'm perfectly fine, my future wife just said yeah to her date," Ross forced smiled and walked inside the store. When he says 'my future wife is going on a date' I felt bad and guilty that I agree but what's the matter, me and Jason are still together and me and Ross are both even married yet. I shook my head and went inside the store as Stormie followed us. When I got home, I quickly went into my room and called Raini.

"Hello," Raini answered.

"Hey Raini are you busy?" I asked while I lay down on my back to my bed.

"Uh yeah I'm free why?" She asked.

"Could you come over I need to talk to you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll come over," She smiles and hung up the phone. After ten minutes Raini came over. She was sitting on my bed playing with her phone while I sat on the chair near my desk.

"Look, Raini please tell me honestly. Do you think that I'm cheating on my boyfriend?" I asked looking at her with a serious face. She looks up from her phone.

"Okay, first tell me what's going on then?" She asked.

"Well, ever since my parents and Ross's parents had this meeting that me and Ross are going to get married to each other and me and Ross agreed to marry each other since we both confess our love to each other and made out," I answered her with a fear.

"Okay, if you want me to tell you this honestly, then yes you are cheating on your boyfriend. And why didn't you tell me that you're getting married to your best friend?" She asked.

"Well, I was going to tell you but I thought you were busy so I didn't bother," I answered her as I leaned back to my chair.

"And seriously you and Ross made out okay that was unexpected but I think you should tell Jason," She suggested.

"I know, but I don't how he will react, and he is the jock of our school team, and I'm afraid that he will tell his friends because he can tell the truth when he his drunk," I sighed.

"Okay, what are you going to do then?" She asked me as I thought of something. At Ross's house.

Ross's POV

I was laying down on my bed staring up the ceiling until someone knocked on my door.

"Come in," I sighed not bothering looking at who is it.

"Hey Ross," Calum smiled as he closed the door behind him and I felt the edge of the bed.

"Hey," I sighed and sit up.

"What's wrong bro?" He asked as he puts his hands on my shoulder looking at me.

"Well, today my mom and Laura's mom took us to the mall to go buy clothes and Jason saw us and Jason asked if he and Laura can go to their dates and she agreed and I was mad," I sighed. By the way I told Calum that I love her and knows that I'm getting married to her.

"Okay, so you're jealous aren't you?" Calum smiled looking at me still.

"Hell to the yeah I am, she is going to be my future wife, and she is still dating that jock," I said in anger.

"Okay, just stay calm okay, so if you are jealous then why don't you just tell her," Calum suggested.

"You know what, I think I will," I smiled as I stood up and went out to Laura's house. With Laura and Raini still in Laura's bed.

Laura's POV

We were still talking about Jason and Ross until I heard a doorbell rang.

"Mom the door!" I yelled. There were no response.

"You're parents are not home, they went to the wedding planner," Raini added.

"What? How come they never told me?" I asked as I walked downstairs and opened the door. It was Ross. "Ross what are yo-," I was cut off by his kiss. He pushed me back and closed the door behind him. He put my legs around his waist.

"Guys, if you guys want to do so bad you guys can just tell me. I don't want to see some PDA here, because my eyes will burned just seeing you guys like that," Raini said as she walks down the stairs. I pulled away from Ross and looked at Raini.

"I think I'm going to go and leave you guys with what you guys were doing. And Laura tell me what happens next okay," Raini smiled and walked out the door. Me and Ross stood there for a while until we heard the doorbell rang again. I looked at the door hole and it was Jason again. Man that guy is really annoying me and my time. I sighed and saw that Ross was behind me and I quickly panic.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Married To My Bestfriend

Ch. 4

I Do Not Own Anything Except Storyline Cherry Chang and See Vue

Laura's POV

I start to panic until Ross calm me down.

"Hey, Laur it's okay, we'll just tell Jason that I brung your bags home," Ross smiled as I nodded and opened the door.

"Hey Jason baby," I smiled looking at him as he smiles back at me giving me a tight hug. When he hugged me I felt no more sparks around him no more. It's like the electricity is gone. I pulled away and Jason walked in. He stops as he saw Ross sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Ross what are you doing here?" Jason asked with a confuse face and went to sit next to him. Ross looked at Jason.

"I came and brung the shopping bags to her, and her mother offer me to stay for while before going home," Ross answered nervously scratching his neck. I stood there as my hands starts to become sweaty and I wiped it on my jeans. Jason looked at me to confirm what if he is telling the truth.

"Yeah, its true but don't worry Ross is leaving right now," I added with nervousness looking at Ross with a 'leave look'. He nodded and stood up.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys at school, I have to go meet Cherry by the way," Ross sighed as he walks. When he said he is going to meet Cherry, I have this feeling in my stomach as something is punching me and as someone is stabbing me in the back.

"Cherry Chang the sexy girl at school?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, we are meeting tonight at Melody Diners," Ross nodded nervously.

"Well, good luck man, she is not that perfect as my Laura," Jason smiled looking at me. I looked at him and smiled back and kissed his cheek.

"Aww thanks babe," I smiled as I notice Ross looking at me with disbelief and anger.

"Well, I'm going now, I'll see you guys later," Ross sighed and slammed the door that made a loud thud.

"Wow, what is his problem?" Jason asked sat down on the couch and took the tv remote and changed the channel.

"I do not know and I don't want to know," I sighed and went into the kitchen and took out a bottle and drinked it. When he said he was going to Cherry's, but why is he going there for when he didn't have a chance with her. Maybe I'm just overthinking this. Maybe Ross did have a chance with her since she is popular along with her friends. I just wished the wedding is going to private and me and Ross doesn't have to stay in one house together.

"Laura, Laura are you okay? you've dose off their for a while when I was calling you?" Jason asked as he pokes her arm.

"Ow," I said and looked at Jason.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked again.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just tired from the shopping at the mall for too long," I lied. Damn I hate lying to him since he had done nothing to me. What kind of girlfriend am I.

"Babe, you are doing it again," Jason sighed. I looked at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm just tired," I lied again. Stop lying Laura you are cheating on him with your best friend.

"You know what, how about you go to sleep and we can have this date tomorrow when you feel any better," Jason suggested.

"Thanks," I smiled and kissed him on the cheek and went upstairs to my room and closed the door and went to my bed and laid down looking at the ceiling. What am I doing? I turned to my side and saw a frame with me and Ross laughing and then there was another frame next to it and it was Jason and me of the Homecoming picture. I dose off to sleep.

Ross's POV

What the hell is wrong with me. I know that me and Laura confessed our love to each other but why is she still going out with Jason. Man I sound like this guy who is really obsess with a girl and trying to get what he wants. Maybe I should give her some time before anything bad happens. And why did I said Cherry Chang for she is like so out of my league and she is the popular girl of Marino High, I have no chance with her. I sighed and took out my phone and called someone.

"Hello," Someone answered.

"Hey, what are you doing tonight?" I asked with a sad sighed.

"Nothing, just watching Switched At Birth. Why?" Someone answered.

"Well, can you come over, I think I need to talk to you?" I sighed.

"Uh sure, I'll be there in a sec," Someone nodded and hung up the phone. I quickly ran to my house and went upstairs to my room and took a shower since I'm sweating from shopping. While I was changing into new clothes I heard the doorbell rang.

"I got it mom!" I yelled and finished putting on my shirt and went to go opened the door.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Someone asked as she walks in and sat on the couch and I closed the door and went to go sit next to her.

"Well, I have this issue with a girl," I answered while I stood up and went to the kitchen and opened the fridge and took out two water bottle and went back to her.

"So who is this girl?" She asked me as she turns to me.

"Well See she is Laura Marano my best friend," I sighed.

"Okay, what's wrong? Let me guess you love her but she dating Jason and you guys did something and you guys are getting married?" She asked as she took a sip from her bottle.

"How did you know?" I asked with shock that she knew.

"Raini," She answered.

"Oh, she told you when?" I asked.

"She just told me today when she came to my house," She answered as i looked at her.

"Well, what am I going to do?" I asked her in sadness. She sighed and took my hands and looked at me.

"Why don't you make your parents and her parents to make the wedding sooner like this week Friday since it's only Sunday," She answered me as she takes her hands away and leaned on the couch looking at me for answers. I haven't thought about that at all. I can't believe this the girl that I use to have a crush on when I was little gave me a fucking good advice. I smiled at her and she looks at me weirdly.

"Okay, so you were the one who thought of that so you are going to help talk it out from our parents," I suggested with a huge smile.

"No way blondie I can't I have many plans to do this past week but may be on tuesday we can ask them," She shrugged.

"Great," I smiled widely and took my water bottle, opened it and took a drink.

PLEASE REVIEW! I'm waiting for people to review and it's so long.


	5. Chapter 5

Married To My Bestfriend

Chapter 5

I Do Not Own Anything except StoryLine Cherry Chang and See.

Diva33829: I do not like Jason at all also but don't worry he won't interupt them again in the future chapters.

Ross's POV

I was in my room pacing around thinking what See had told me. How am I going to tell Laura's parents about this. I mean they were the one who thoughted about the marriage. I walked downstairs and saw my parents sitting on the stools drinking coffee. It's like 8 in the night and they are drinking coffee I mean who does that. **(I don't have a problem for people drinking coffee at night).**

"Hey Rossy," Stormie smiled at her son as I walked up to her and sat down on the stool across from her.

"Mom can i ask you a question?" I asked with nervousness.

"Sure what is it?" Stormie asked as she puts down her mug and looked at me.

"I was wondering if you can change the wedding to this Friday?" I asked nervously.

"Why would you want to do that?" My Dad asked.

"I know, why would you want to do that?" My Mom asked me.

"Well, I just want the wedding to be quickly so I can focus on my education then my wedding," I lied to them.

"Well, we got to go ask Laura's parents first," My Mom answered.

"Okay, so I was wondering if we could have a family meeting just us six without Rydel and the others," I suggested.

"What why not us?" Rydel asked as she walks into the kitchen going to the fridge and opened the door and got a banana out.

"Well, I want it to be only the six so we don't have time to waste," I answered quickly.

"Fine," Rydel sighed and walked out of the kitchen.

"Well, if you want it to be this Friday then sure, but tomorrow we can talk about with the Marano's tomorrow night," My Mom smiled at me.

"But don't tell them that I said it since I don't want them to know it was me," I blurted it out not wanting to have an argument with Laura.

"Okay," My Mom said to me with a confuse expression. I kissed her cheek goodnight since I have school tomorrow.

Laura's POV

I was sitting in my bed thinking what if my parent's moved the wedding to this Friday so I can have time to think things through with Jason. I was thinking to myself while pacing around in my room trying to think. I looked over the alarm and saw that it was 8:05. I have to go talk with my parents. I walked downstairs and saw that my parent's are sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Mom dad, can we talk about the wedding?" I asked as I walked down the stairs. They both turned around looking at me and nodded. I went to sit on the coffee table and looked at them.

"So what do you want to talk about?" My Mom asked me.

"Well, I was thinking maybe if we move the wedding to this Friday so I can have to thinks things through with Jason," I suggested.

"Are you sure you want that?" My Dad asked me looking at me.

"Yeah, I do," I sighed with relief.

"Okay, if you want, but we have to talk with the Lynch's tomorrow then," My Mom added.

"Okay, but don't tell them that I gave you the idea," I blurted out.

"Okay sweetie now go to bed you know you have school tomorrow," My Dad ordered. I nodded and kissed them both goodnight and went to bed. The next day, I woke up by my alarm playing 'Illusion'. It was the song that I wrote and Ross was singing it. I don't know but i love this song. Maybe I can love another song when I write another one. I got off of my bed, took a towel and went to the bathroom and took a shower. After that I went to go find my clothes to wear. Then I went to my mirror and applied makeup and then I went to go blow my hair dry. Then I curled it and it was 7:30. I took my handbag and went downstairs and saw that my mom already made pancakes. I put my handbag on the counter and sat on the stool and took some pancakes onto my plate when mom handed it to me.

"Dad, can you pass me the syrup?" I asked as I looked at him. My dad handed me the syrup not taking his eyes off from the newspaper. I pour some syrup onto my plate. I finished eating my pancakes and went to brush my teeth until i hear Ross's car honk. i quickly went downstairs giving my parents a kiss and took my handbag and left. I'm so lazy driving so I let Ross drive me to school.

Ross's POV

I cannot wait for tonight, maybe I don't have to be scared if she knows that it was me who wanted the wedding to be quickly as possible. I mean how bad can it be. I saw Laura coming out from her house and coming straight at my car. She got into the passenger seat put her seatbelt and looked at me. She look so stunning even she look so pretty before.

"Ross, are you okay? She asked me while waving her hand in front of me. I came back to reality.

"What?" I asked.

"I said are you okay? You've been spaced out since I came here?" She asked me with concern in her tone.

"Uh yeah I'm fine, it's just that theres a lot going on my mind," I forced smiled at her. She looks at me not believing what I said.

"Ross you know that you can tell me anything. I'm going to get married to you and we have to promise each other not to keep secrets from each other?" She added with a serious face. I sighed and took both of her hands.

"Laura don't worry, I won't keep any secrets as long you don't keep any secrets from me," I smiled at her and kissed her hand. He looks at me and then looks around her and she pressed her lips onto mine. I smiled through it as she also did too. I deepen the kiss as she did also. But she pulled away.

"Remember not to tell anyone about the wedding okay, because I want to wait until we finish high school in two months?" She asked me.

"I promise not to tell anyone as long as i get to marry you and have another kiss from you then I won't tell," I smiled at her lifting up my pinky. She looks at it and we both pinky promise and she gave me one last passionate kiss and walked out the car and into the school hallways. I sighed and got out of my car and locked it and followed her. As I got inside the school I saw Cherry Chang the popular girl walking over to me.

"Hey sexy, want to come to my house tonight, you know so we can tutor each other?" Cherry asked in a sexy voice. I looked at her as she leans really close to me. It was only inches away from our lips when I was being pulled backward and forward by the ear and away from her. I look at the one who pulled my ear and it was Laura.

Laura's POV

While I was walking inside the hallway I kept on smiling since I shared a passionate kiss with Ross. He thought I was going all the way but he was wrong. I saw Jason there by the locker flirting with some girl. I was mad and happy at the same time. I cleared my throat and Jason looked at me with a shock expression.

"Laura, hey baby," Jason smiled weakly and nervously.

"So, you are flirting with another girl while dating me. Jason you know that I hate guys who are cheating while they are with me. I'm through with you. Gosh why does guys have to be so complicated," I said in anger. I turned around and saw that Cherry was so close to kiss my Ross and I walked over there. It's funny how I didn't even cry when I saw Jason flirting. Maybe I didn't love him at all. I got there and pulled Ross's ear and drag him into one of the empty classes and locked the door.

"Ow, what is wrong with you?" He asked as he rub the pain off from his ear.

"I'm sorry it's just that I'm kind of pissed and happy at the moment," I sighed walking to the teacher's desk and sat on the counter while crossing my arms.

"Why are you pissed at?" He asked walking to me.

"I saw Jason flirting with some girl," I answered him not looking at him and just looked at the ground.

"What? Jason was flirting with some girl. That ass, I'm going to go teach him a fucking lesson," He said with anger. It's surprising to hear him curse.

"Nah, it's fine, I cheated on him with you and I'm proud that I broke up with him," I smiled and looked at him as I see his hand turning into a fist. I grab his fist and intertwined our hands together looking at him. He looks at me smiling at me and gave me a peck on the lips.

"I know, so are you ready for the news tonight?" He asked me.

"What news? I should be asking you are you ready for the news tonight?" I asked him giving him a peck.

"Well, my parents wants to talk to your parents," He added as he puts his hands on my waist.

"Well, my parents wants to talk to your parents. But I guess they both have something to talk about then," I smiled at him and wrapped my hands around his neck.

"I guess so," He smiled at me and gave me a passionate kiss and I pulled away.

"Let's go somewhere, because I don't want to stay here and do nothing," I suggested.

"Is miss Laura Marano doesn't want to stay in school and ditched?" He gasp sarcastically.

"Well, since I saw Jason with those girls I guess so, I don't want to see his face until we are married or I never want to see his face," I shrugged.

"Okay, since you don't want to stay in class or school we could go to the beach," He suggested. I nodded and we both went into his car while I handed my keys to See so she can take it to my house when she is done with school.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Married To My BestFriend

Ch. 6

I Do Not Own Anything only plot, Cherry, See and Sue

Laura's POV

We went to the beach holding hands smiling and walking on the sands with shoes on our free hand holding it.

"So, what's the news when I go home and visit you guys?" He asked me looking at me.

"Well, it involves with the marriage I guess," I shrugged smiling.

"Well, our need involves the same thing," He smiled at me while I leaned my head onto his arm. He looks at me and kissed my head. We walked until we saw someone there looking at us.

"Is that Sue?" I asked him.

"Yeah, what is he doing there, isn't he suppose to be in school?" He asked.

"Well, I guess he wants to get out of school just like us," I shrugged.

"Well, let's not bother them and just focus on us," He smiled looking at me. I looked up and see him looking at me as I looked at him.

"You know, we aren't even dating and we are already had sex and going to get married," I added.

"I get what you mean, I guess we shouldn't just date you know? Since we are going to get married anyways," He shrugged.

"I guess so," I smiled as I leaned in. What the hell I'm I doing leaning in first. He probably doesn't want to kiss me right now. As I was about to leaned back, I felt his soft lips pressed against mines. I kissed back as our lips moved in sync. I let go of my shoes and wrap my arms around his neck. He did the same closing the gap from our bodies. I felt him biting my bottom for entrance and I smiled and opened my mouth. He explored my mouth as I felt fireworks and sparks going inside my body like I never felt before. Our tongues start fighting until I won. Then we heard someone cleared their throats. We pulled away and saw Sue smirking at us.

"So I guess you both finally got together," He smirked. What doesn't he mean finally?

"What do you mean finally?" I asked with curious.

"Well, I always see you both hang out a lot and how you guys always looked at each other like you guys are made for each other," He answered my questions.

"Okay, so what are you doing here instead of school?" I asked him with my arms crossed on my chest.

"I would ask you guys the same thing," He mimicked me.

"We wanted to get out of school since there are going to be problems, so what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I wanted to come, since school bores me," He shrugged.

"Okay, well I think we're gonna go, we'll see you at school," Ross smiled as we both picked up our shoes and walked forwards.

"Hey, you guys better invite me to your guys wedding!" He shouted.

"Don't worry, we will!" I shouted back. We walked until we reached the pier.

"Want to go on the ferris wheel?" He asked me looking at me. I looked at him.

"Yeah," I smiled and we put on our shoes and walked to the ferris wheel. We waited and waited until it was our turn.

"Laura?!" Someone called out my name. I turned around and it was Jason.

"Jason!" I yelled whisper. Ross heard me and looked where I was looking and panic.'

"What the hell is he doing here?" He asked me.

"I don't know, come on let's go inside the ferris wheel," I suggested. The guy opened the door and we got in and closed the door. Jason was closer and closer.

"Jason wait?" See stopped in front of the door. I sighed in relief.

"What? I want to talk with Laura," He argued.

"No, you hurt her and you can't go, she needs time to cool off," See told him. The ferris wheel start to move.

"Thanks," I whisper to See.

"No problem," She smiled at me. Jason stood there waiting for us. And I saw See dragging him away from us.

"That was so close," Ross sighed.

"I know, what does he want?" I asked.

"I do not know, but at least we have See to help us," He answered looking at me.

"How did she know? Did you tell her?" I asked as I looked at him.

"No I didn't tell her and Raini told her," He answered to me honestly.

"Well, at least we have the friends who accept us then Jason and Cherry," I sighed looking down.

"Come on, don't be sad let's just enjoy our time together," He smiled as he lift his finger under my chin bringing my face to face him.

"Okay," I smiled bak at him as I pushed his head towards me and pressed my lips on to his.

See's POV

I dragged Jason away from Ross and Laura. Man he seriously need to stop putting on weight.

"What the hell See?" He asked me angrily shoving his arms away from me as we reached to the shore.

"Jason, you broke her heart by flirting with another woman, and not just that, I caught you cheating on her when you guys were still dating," I added as I watch him groan in frustration.

"You don't have proof that I did that!" He yelled at me.

"Yes I do," I said calmly.

Flashback:

Where Ross and Laura went back to Laura's house to have sex. With Jason back at the party.

"Hey sexy," Some Skank smiled flirty.

"Hey," Jason smiled and kissed the Skank on the neck.

"Want to go upstairs" Skank asked.

"Sure," Jason smiled and they went upstairs while See was watching on the other side of the room cloning it.

End Of Flashback.

"That is not true!" He defended himself.

"I'm not stupid Jason, I knew you were allayed all long, I just don't want to tell Laura because she was happy with you," I argued with him.

"That's not true!" He yelled while people stopped what they were doing and linked at us.

"Stop denying it okay, I know that you cheated before the party also!" I yelled back.

"Alright fine I did alright! She wouldn't want to sleep with me so I have to sleep with other girls," He admitted.

"Wow, I cannot believe she likes someone like you," I scoff and walked away. "Oh and stop bothering Laura again you dimwit!" I feel my arm get yanked. Before I knew it my lips were pressed against his. I pulled away quickly and slapped him hard.

"What the fuck man?!" I yelled while I wipe my lips.

"You know you like it," He smirked looking at me with lust.

"Hell no, and I cannot believe you asshole, no wonder Laura doesn't love you no more," I argued and walked away fasted. I was about to reached to the pier when I felt someone carried me bridal style and it was Jason.

"Now you know that I cheated on Laura, I want her to know how bad her friend is by sleeping with her ex," He smirked. I gasped with wide eyes and start to hit him on the chest.

Ross's POV

We were still inside the ferris wheel when it stopped on the bottom an we came out and left.

"I wider what happened to Jason and See?" Laura asked me as we walked to the food court.

"Don't worry about her, she's a big girl she can handle herself," I answered her question.

"Are you sure?" She asked me again.

"Don't worry, she will be fine, she can totally kick ads," I chuckled.

"How do you know that?" She asked me looking at me.

"Remember when this girl used for just to get her ex to be jealous, See actually took care of her and the girl actually apologized me for it," I shrugged.

"She did?" She asked me.

"Yeah," I smiled at her and kissed her one more time until it was our turn to order. We were done ordering and headed to our table and sat down. Laura's phone rang.

"Hello," She answered.

Laura's POV

"Hey Laur, is See there?" Raini asked me.

"Uh I thought she came back," I answered.

"What do you mean she came back. She went after Jason when she knew he that you are going to be at the beach, then she took your car and she told us that she will be back like later, and it's almost lunch time and she hasn't come back to school," Raini answered with concern.

"Raini, don't worry, she took care of Jason and now he left with her and he is probably mad right now-, oh shit, when he gets mad he is dangerous," I gasped.

"What?!" Raini yelled. I took the phone away from my ear from getting deaf. Ross looked at me with in confusion.

"Go check Jason's house or Sees house to see if they both are there while me and Ross will looked around the beach," I suggested.

"Okay," Raini sighed and hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" Ross asked eating his sandwich.

"It was Raini, she said that See haven't came back to school and now she's worried, and I'm worried also, since I know that Jason is angry about hay happened, now he is ping to kill her," I said in worried.

"Well what are we earning here for, let's go fond her then," Ross said as he stood up about to leave.

"Raini and Calum are going to Jason and Sees house to see if they are there, while you and me are going to find See around the beach," I suggested as he sits down.

"Gosh I totally hate Jason when I first met him when you brung him to visit," Ross mumbled.

"Don't worry, we will find her," I sighed praying they fond See without scars and bruise.

Raini's POV

"Calum let's go find See at her house," I suggested as I walked up to him.

"Why what happened?" He asked.

"Well Jason is mad at Laura and probably taking it out on See so we have to find her before he starts to be violent," I added as I see Calum standing up going to the parking lot.

"Well what are we waiting for" He asked me as he went to his driver seat and I wmt to the passenger seat. We drove to Sees house.

See's POV

We arrived at Jason's house and I knew this isn't going to end well.

"What the hell are we doing here?" I asked as tighten the seatbelt on me.

"You'll see," He smirked as he went to my side and opened the door and carried me bridal style while I was struggling Roger away. We reached to his bedroom door and he threw me on his bed and locked his door.

"Now it's time to have fun," He smirked as he takes off his clothes while I was looking every where to escaped then I notice he pinned me down and start kissing my neck. I looked to my right and saw a vase.

Ross's POV

We searched the beach and we couldn't find her.

"She's not here, where is she?" Laura asked.

"I don't know, but don't worry, Raini and Calum will fond her," I soothed her.

"But what if we are too late," She asked in fear.

"Don't think like that, we will," I said calmly.

"I hoped we do," She sighed.

Calum's POV

We arrived to Sees house and knocked on the door.

"Oh Raini and Calum, what are you guys doing here? Aren't you guys suppose to be at school?" Mrs. Vue asked.

"Is See here?" I asked lolling behind the door.

"I thought she is still at school, why what's wrong?" Mrs. Vue asked.

"Uhhh, nothing, we just thought she be here," Raini forced smiled.

"Thanks for you time Mrs. Cue, sorry if we worries you," I said politely and we went back to the car.

"Let's go to Jason's house," Raini suggested. I nodded and we drove to Jason's house.

See's POV

I was half naked as my breast was showing. I was trying to grab the vase but he's to strong. He went down to my pants as he let go of my arms and I quickly grab the vase and smack him on the head as it starts to bleed.

"What the hell?" He asked in pain as he flipped to the other side of the bed and I got up and picked up my bra and shirt and put them on.

"That is trying to rape me, why are you doing this?" I asked him as backed away.

"You want to know why? Because you think that I cheated on Laura which I clearly didn't, after the Skank took me upstairs I didn't touched her, I came back down to find you because I was trying to make you jealous by dating Laura," He cried as he stood up. I looked at him in shocked.

"I never loved Laura, she doesn't even know that I love you, and you accused me of something I didn't even do," He cried as he touches his bleeding head.

"You could've told me that!" I yelled at him. "You could've told me instead trying to rape me!"

"I don't know what to do okay, I was mad how you think of me!" He cried as he walks towards me. I walked backward.

"I'm sorry okay, I just thought this is what I should do," He cried harder making me feel bad. He walks towards me again. I sighed and hugged him. He hugged me back tightly. I start to feel the tingling inside me and the blood dripping onto my shirt. The doorbell rang. I let go and walked away to the door.

"You better put on your shirt," I suggested ad walked down the stairs and opened the door and it was Raini and Calum.

"See!" Raini and Calum exclaimed and hugged me. I hugged them back and looked at them weirdly and pulled away.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"You didn't came back like you said so we figure you would go after Laura and Ross but Laura said that you were with Jason and he is mad about it and we came to found you," Raini answered out of breath.

"Oh, I'm fine don't worry about me," I smiled.

"What's on your shirt?" Calum asked pointing to my shoulder shirt with blood on it.

"It's blood," I shrugged.

"Did Jason do anything to you?" Calum asked angrily.

"No he didn't," I lied.

"You sure you aren't lying?" Raini asked me eyeing me.

"I'm sure," I forced smiled. Jason came down still with the blood on his head.

"Jason, what the hell happened to you. Wait you guys didn't have sex didn't you guys?" Calum asked.

"No we didn't," I admitted. I opened the door widely so they can come inside. They both sat on the couch as well as Jason while I went to the kitchen ringer the first aid kit. I came back and sat across from Jason and opened the lid and applied alcohol on the cotton and gently remove the blood away from his wound.

"What's going between between you two?" Raini asked out of no where.

"Nothing is going on," I answered nervously.

"Oh Kay, I'll just call Laura that your fine so she won't worry," Raini suggested and went into the kitchen.

Laura's POV

My phone rang and it was Raini.

"Hello, Raini did you find her?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah we found her, she was with Jason at his house.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"Yeah she's okay, buy strange though," Raini added.

"How?" I asked looking at Ross who went to go buy water for us.

"I don't know, when we found her she has blood on her shoulder shirt and Jason has blood coming out of head," Raini answered lolling back at the living room.

"Well, we can have a sleepover today and we can talk about it," I added.

"Okay, I'll tell her that," Raini nodded and hung up. Ross came back.

"Who was it?" Ross asked. I told him everything Raini told me and added the sleepover.

"What? But we have meeting with our parents?" Ross asked.

"Oh yeah, we can have the sleepover after dinner then," I shrugged realizing it. I quickly called Raini and told her about it. Later that night, it was time for the news to finally be revealed or talked. Ross and his parents came a while leaving the siblings at home. We all sat down on the chairs and Ross sat next across from me smiling at each other.

Nobody's POV

Ross and Laura's parents looked at each other and sighed.

"Well, we wanted to come here and talked about the wedding date, and I was thinking maybe we should change the date to this Friday if that's okay?" Laura's Mom asked.

"That is what we were thinking also," Ross's Mom laughed. Ross and Laura looked at each other.

**PLEASE REVIEW! And I'm sorry I took so long to update I have so much things going on like paying stuff for college and finals so sorry.**


End file.
